Stopping By
by Marina3
Summary: Lex stops by to watch someone. A fic based on Robert Frost's poem "Stopping by the woods on a snowy evening" Enjoy!!


Title: Stopping by  
  
Author: Marina  
  
E-mail: picsis9@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: Clark/Lex  
  
Author's note: I was inspired by the poem "Stopping by the woods on a snowy evening" by Robert Frost. I would love feed back.  
  
  
  
Stopping By  
  
It's Christmas Eve and Victoria is driving my Porsche to Luthor Manor. My sister, Lena, was in the back seat, I was happy that she was joining us for Christmas since daddy dearest couldn't make it. The road was covered with glittering snow and I just kept looking at it, thinking...thinking of that night...when he was mine.  
  
Then...  
  
Whose woods are these I think I know...  
  
I realize I'm close by...  
  
His house is in the village, though...  
  
I tell Victoria to stop the car.  
  
"What? Why?" she asks confused.  
  
"Jut stop!" I almost yell, menacingly.  
  
She stops and I step out of the car slowly. I find myself looking at the bright light coming from his window. I can almost see him. He's pacing the room as if trapped.  
  
I longed to be there with him. I wanted to go to his house, run up the stair and once there, I'd fill him with my kisses, all of them hungry of the taste of him. I'd touch him and let him touch me like that last night; make love to each other not caring what the world thought. But...  
  
He will not see me stopping there  
  
to watch his woods fill up with snow...  
  
What was done, was done and I couldn't turn back. I knew I had to get him out of my world, the "Luthors" world. I know I was cruel, but I had to. That's how a Luthor works.  
  
It's still fresh in my memory the way I broke it down to him, the hurt in his eyes, how soon it turned to anger and hate, and how he stormed out of the room slamming the door.  
  
It was so painful, I cried. Yes, I cried and yes, I broke the rule "Luthors don't cry"  
  
I hadn't cried in so long since my mother died. I felt like I died when I told Clark we shouldn't be together. It broke my heart, the heart that no longer exists thanks to my father.  
  
Now, I couldn't face Clark anymore, I can't look at him in the eyes and find them looking at me coldly full of hate. I don't think I could ever handle that. No, I could, never, never...  
  
  
  
My little horse must think it queer  
  
to stop without a farmhouse near  
  
Between the woods and frozen lake.  
  
The darkest evening of the year.  
  
I heard a door open up and Victoria stepped out of the car saying:  
  
"Lex, what are we doing here? Do you realize that we're in the middle of the wood, almost nowhere, and it's cold out?"  
  
I ignored her, but then I heard my sister say.  
  
"If he didn't know then we wouldn't be here in the first place. Leave the man alone for a while and get in the car, I'm freezing"  
  
Victoria just looked at her and closed the door without getting in. I smiled and kept looking at him. God! He was so beautiful. He looked like an angel...my angel, my savior...my love.  
  
He gives his harness bells shake,  
  
to ask if there's some mistake.  
  
Suddenly, Victoria honks and I abruptly turn around. Lena gave a little jump at the honk, and Victoria seems ready to kill me if I didn't get in the car. I looked over at his window looking for the light and found that is gone. My heart skips a beat when the thought of Clark hearing the honk crossed y mind. Then again, that was impossible, he couldn't have, we were a few miles from his house but far enough so he couldn't have heard anything. I turned angrily at Victoria.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed walking towards the car but never close.  
  
"It's cold and I want to go, now!" She whined.  
  
That stupid bitch, if she only knew. I turn my back to her, facing the lake. .  
  
The only other sound's the sweep  
  
of easy wind and downy flake.  
  
A rush of cold brushes my face. I close my eyes and breathe in the cold air; my thoughts still on Clark. I look up the sky. Tiny glittering flakes of snow were falling down.  
  
"Clark" I whisper, almost in a soft moan. Now more than ever, I desired to have him in my arms and never let go. But I'd be risking too much. Like my favorite poem's last verse.  
  
The woods are lovely dark and deep  
  
Like Clark's eyes, even though they were so blue, they were so mysterious and deep; I'd drown in them.  
  
But I have promises to keep  
  
"Boy, this is not good" I thought as I got to the point that I had to stop...stop obsessing over him. I had a destiny to fulfill and I wasn't going to throw it all over the fence for some Farmboy. No, he was a beautiful Farmboy, my beautiful Farmboy.  
  
But like always, there was my father. My father was as stubborn as hell and he'd stop at nothing to get he wants.  
  
"Oh, he got what he wanted, all right" I thought.  
  
Now, like ever, he got what he wanted from me. More than I could give him. More than I was willing to lose. I turned around to face Victoria...  
  
And miles to go before I sleep  
  
I realized that Lena was looking at me and she gave that sweet, sympathetic smile. I lowered my eyes and looked at Victoria.  
  
"Let's go" I said.  
  
"Finally!" She replied rolling her eyes.  
  
She got in and started the car. I placed my hand over the door handle but I stopped as I felt someone watching me. I thought I stopped breathing as Lena looked at me and then back at someone who was behind me hidden in the bushes. I think I knew who it was.  
  
"No that can't be possible" I thought "Stop doing this to you, Lex! Just stop!"  
  
But I couldn't. I loved him too much to forget. I think he knew, he knew because I didn't turn around to face him, because if I did I'd have to look at him in the eyes and knew that I'd fall right into his arms, for good. But I knew better. I took a deep breath and abruptly opened the door. I got in as fast as I could and Victoria quickly drove off. I looked out of the window as soon as we left the place, the tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
Victoria kept shooting me sideways glances, but I kept ignoring her. Lena put her hand on my shoulder. I took her hand in mine and placed it against my cheek, enjoying the warmth of her hand.  
  
"You care to tell me what were we doing there in a cold night?"  
  
I sighed, thinking about Clark, his smile, his blue eyes, the hair I was so jealous about, and his strong arms holding me tightly.  
  
I played with the idea that he'll wait for me until we could be together again.  
  
"Yeah, right! In your dreams Luthor" I thought.  
  
But then again, I believed that he could wait for me, but probably by the time it's all over, it'd be too late.  
  
"Earth to Alexander Joseph Luthor" said Victoria annoyed. Lena chuckled softly, her hand still in mine.  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Are you ever going to tell me what the hell were we doing in the woods?" She asked again.  
  
"Just...stopping by" I replied.  
  
And miles to go before I sleep.  
  
THE END  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed, so let's take a vote! should I make a second chapter or leave it like that? Thanks again!! Review please! 


End file.
